Snowy Questions, Answers, and Dates
by Fandomgirl3003
Summary: Draco steals Hermione's room key and to get it back she has to go on a date with him. She just wants her key back but Draco hopes that it leads to something more. What happens when she starts wishing the same thing?
1. Snowy Questions

**A/N**

 **Okay my last story sucked so much I wish I didn't write it and I hope you, dear reader, have not read it. So for the record this is my first official fanfiction. I'll try to update as much as I can but I have school and it also depends if anyone likes this fic so review, review, review.**

 **Disclaimer- I much as I would love it I do not own any of the Harry potter characters. That right belongs to J.K Rowling**

Hermione glanced out the window behind her and sighed. It had been snowing nonstop all weekend and it had gotten quite bothersome. At first it had been nice to have a snow day. At first, staying by the fire with a good book and a nice cup of tea had fulfilled the student's time, but by the next day when the snow had yet to melt people became restless. There was no schoolwork to preoccupy them and no one dare go outside in the weather except a few Quidditch players who at this moment were in Madam Promfry's care for frostbite. As much as Hermione loved reading, she was quite disappointed too because that day she was planning on going to Hogsmeade to buy some fresh parchment.

She turned back to her to book only to be disrupted by a large slamming coming from the portrait hole. Draco Malfoy the git of Hogwarts waltzed in like he lived there and plopped himself in the couch. Well, he did live there much to Hermione's dismay. They were both heads and have to share a common place that connected to their rooms. Draco put his feet up on the table and glanced at Hermione.

"Reading's not everything you know that, right Granger?"

She acknowledge him without looking up, "Why don't you do something useful for once and go outside," she gestured to the window behind her, "I bet the snow would do you some good."

He smirked and tisked his teeth, "Granger, Granger, Granger who taught you manners, when a handsome man comes in your presence you are supposed to swoon and kiss him into oblivion."

She scoffed and closed her book, "I do not swoon Malfoy, nor do I kiss annoying little ferrets. Now, if you excuse me, I have an essay to finish. Why don't you run off to your girlfriend Pansy and leave me alone." She got up and stormed up to her room only to realize her key wasn't on her. She couldn't use magic to open the door. She hadn't wanted Malfoy to get into her room so she put a charm on the door so magic didn't work on it- it seemed like a good idea at the time. She sat outside her room for a while, wanting to save the last of her dignity, but then gave up and sulked back into the common room. She walked in to find a smirking Draco sitting on the love seat, grin as big as the Cheshire cat.

She fiddled with her jacket, "Malfoy do you happen to know where—",

"Kitchen, second cupboard from the left," if possible his grin got even wider. She sighed and started a slow walk of shame to the kitchen only for a big blur of blond to pass her by and beat her there. She ran into the said room only to find a Draco Malfoy standing by the kitchen's small table holding something behind his back. She gave him a strange look and looked in the cupboard he said her key was in. Nothing was there except some old beans and something that looked like bottled vomit.

She turned back to him, "Draco Lucius Malfoy give me back my key or I will hurt you!"

Draco wavered for a moment remembering her punch from the third year but decided what he was about to do was worth all the pain she could inflict on him. "Granger, ever sense we became heads our fights have become more childish and playful then mean and cruel. The war is over and I think it's time to burn the fence, or whatever that muggle saying is and start anew," he held out the hand that wasn't holding the key as an offer to shake it.

She looked confused for a moment but then decided to play along. She took his and shook it, "Hatchet," she said. He looked at her like she had gone bonkers and scooted a little closer to the door. She noticed his confusion and quickly clarified, "That muggle saying you were talking about earlier it's 'Lets bury the hatchet' not whatever you said."

Draco nodded and shifted his feet from side to side to side. Hermione cleared her throat and held out her hand, "Mal- Draco, please give me my key now." Draco smiled and remembered the real reason for stealing her key and smirked.

"Hermione there's one more condition I have about giving your precious key back," she glared at him and spit back, "And what's that Draco."

He frowned, and a bit nervously threw out his request, "Go out on a date with me."


	2. Snowy Answers

**A/N**

 **Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a busy summer so far. I would like to thank PurplePygmypuff for commenting. Thank you for the constructive criticism and I will try to work on my grammar. I'm actually doing this on *Microsoft Word but it doesn't pick up every mistake I do so I'll have to look it over and make sure to be extra careful but I do apologize for any future grammar mistakes. This chapter may be a little on the short side but I have a whole script planned out for the next chapter so don't t press that back button yet. I will try to update quicker next time but I've been working on a Doctor Who fic that I will probably publish when I'm done with this story so stay tuned!**

 **Disclaimer - I much as I would love it I do not own any of the Harry potter characters. That right belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Hermione had done many things that have shocked her in her life. Made friends with famous Harry Potter, fought a troll in the first year, dated the dunderhead Ron Weasley for a spell, and defeated Voldemort with the said friends. But nothing she ever did could prepare her for what just came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. Draco Malfoy: "The Syltherin God", "The Handsomest Man on Earth", "Oh My Gosh its Draco Freaken Malfoy"; wanted to go on a date with Hermione Granger: "Bookworm", "Mudblood", "Hermione get out of the library or so help me Merlin I will take away your quill". (Ron and Harry preferred the last one.)

She stood there motionless for a minute still trying to process what just had happened. Apparently she zoned out longer than she thought because Draco started to wave his hand in front of her face.

"Hey Granger snap out of it," he shook her shoulders. 'Did I break her?' he thought for a moment until he saw her blink a couple times and seemed to gain her bearings.

"Draco," she started, "as much as I would like to indulge you in your childish pranks and go on a date that would most likely end with me making a fool of myself because of some dung bomb you planted under my seat or kissing me under nargle infested mistletoe I have to decline, so I would appreciate if you gave me back my bloody key and we never mention this again or so help me I will hex you until you wish Voldemort would take you back." She said this all in one breath, keeping a straight face the whole time, and it scared him a bit.

He almost considered giving her the key but he had come this far and he wasn't going to back down now. He smirked and he spoke with a rather confident voice for a man that was about to get the wrath of Hermione Granger. "I would love to give you this key back Hermione but I gave you my offer and that's that, unless you want to sleep in the common room for the rest of the year than…." , he trailed off with a nonchalant look on his face.

Hermione huffed out in anger wanting to spit back a rude comeback but for once couldn't come up with one. She had to admit, Draco had gotten handsome over the summer. Quidditch had done him well and he had gotten a build, no longer the snotty greasy haired boy from the first year. Beefy arms replaced stringy ones and he kept his hair more tussled then slicked back, it almost looked like he had just gotten out of bed, and when he moved a certain way she swore she could see a six pack.

That was one side of Hermione's head, the other side said that Malfoy was an arrogant ferret and his offer shouldn't even be considered. But he did say he wanted their relationship to change and he hadn't thrown a rude comeback at her in over fifteen minutes that had to mean something. Hermione looked at the common room couch and shuddered, there was only eight months of school left. Surely she could survive that long, right?

Meanwhile, Draco watched as Hermione had what looked like an internal battle with herself. A range of expressions crossed her face some disgust, others awe, and he thought he saw her eyes rake over his chest for a minute. He watched her the whole time, his eyes never leaving her. Hermione had grown up the past couple of years. Her hair was still bushy as ever but she had curved out and she seemed to have a different aurora to her. She seemed more…what was the right word? Draco contemplated for a moment, confident, yes she seemed more confident. When she walked down the halls she walked with purpose and took every step in stride.

He first noticed at the beginning of the term. He had just thrown one of his famous insults at her and he was waiting for the comeback. Out of everything he anticipated he did not expect her to walk up to him coolly and call him out for being a horrible git that was just upset because seven years ago Harry Potter rejected him and now he was a quivering mess that threw about insults to make him feel better about himself. She sashayed away and left him in the hall dumbstruck about what she had said. Maybe that's what made him fall for her, who knew, but after that incident he started to hold a certain respect for her one that couldn't just be dismissed. He had tried to hold his feelings back but it was really hard trying to avoid someone you lived with part time so he gave up. That's when he came up with the plan to steal her key to and bribe her into a date. It was a better plan in his head but it was too late now.

Hermione looked up at Draco still standing there, patient as ever. She sighed, it was only one date and besides maybe it would give her a chance to get to know him better, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him that was for sure. "Okay Draco, it's a date," she said. Draco looked happy and opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him, "But it's under my terms which means that I get to pick the day, place, and time of where this date is going to be also I want you to promise to give me the key back as soon as the date's over," she tilted her head to the side examining Draco, "and you're going to have to wear something better than robes so I suggest renting a suit." She put her hand out in front of her, "Do we have a deal?"

Draco was surprised that the tables turned on him so quickly. He was the one with the leverage damn it, and he was about to tell her so until he realized that this was probably going to be the best deal he was going to get from her. He sighed and shook her hand, "Deal, now when and where is this mystery date going to be?" She smiled cheekily and turned to the common room couch. "I'll fill in the details later, goodnight Draco," she said. He groaned in dismay, it was going to be a long night.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a pain in her back, 'Stupid couch,' she thought. She stretched and realized she still had her clothes on from yesterday and her robes were of course in her room. I'll have to borrow some of Ginny's then, she thought. She lazily threw the blankets off thinking about what she was going to tell Ginny about her situation. She had woken up very early so the halls were dreadfully empty as she walked to the Gryffindor common room and she shivered, she felt as if someone or something was watching her. The Fat Lady looked at her strange as she told the password to her but opened the portrait hole nonetheless.

If she could have taken a picture of Ginny's face as she woke her up she would have. Confused at being woken up at the wee hours in the morning, she grabbed her wand on the nightstand and pointed it at Hermione until she recognized her and stood down. "Hermione bloody hell what are you doing here at, what is it, 4 a.m.," she exclaimed. Hermione smiled shyly and put her fingers in front of her lips in a shushing motion pointing to the other girls in the dorm. Ginny nodded and whispered, "Sorry, let's go down to the common room."

When they were settled Hermione proceeded to tell her all that had happened in the past 24 hours. Ginny sat patiently letting Hermione finish her story. When she was done Ginny simply nodded and said, "Okay."

Hermione gaped at her and yelled, "Okay! My sworn enemy sense the first year asks me out all of a sudden and I agree and all you have to say is 'Okay'!"

Ginny smiled "Yes okay, to be honest it's about time you two went out, the tension's been killing me. Really Mione, you haven't noticed it? Even Harry figured it out and he's as dense of a Hippogriff, we've been trying to set you guys up for ages." Hermione looked at her with an awestruck look on her face; Ginny just rolled her eyes and dragged Hermione up to the dorms. "Come on let's get you some robes and head down to the great hall. I don't think we're getting any more sleep this morning."

The snow had melted enough for class, and for once in her life Hermione wished there was no school. The rest of the day was quick glances between Draco and Hermione in the hallways and confused looks from their group of friends. Hermione could hardly concentrate in potions and almost blew up the 1Drago Scala Guaritore potion she was brewing. She was a wreck and the glances Draco was sending her during lunch weren't helping her nerves. She had yet to figure out when and where there date was going to be. She needed to figure it out soon because she wasn't sure if her back could survive much longer on the couch.

This went on for days and Draco was starting to notice how much Hermione was ignoring him. Every time he tried to talk to her in hallway she would grab Weasel's and Potty's wrists and rush away without another glance. He started to wonder if she wanted to back out of their deal but he was sure she would have mentioned it. After five days of this he decided to go to his best friend Blaise for some advice.

He explained his predicament during dinner and Blaise thought about it for a minute before giving his sage words of wisdom. "Maybe she just feels too forced into it, I mean you did bribe her and everyone one knows how uncomfortable the common room couches are so she really had no choice. Also all her stuffs in her room, she's been going to Ginny's dorm every morning to get robes and to brush her teeth so she's pretty desperate to get her own space back."

Draco frowned at this, "So you think I should just give her the key back and call the whole thing off?" Blaise nodded, "If I was talking to anyone else but the stubborn head Draco Malfoy, yes, but I know you won't do that so I just say you should reassure her. Tell her that's there no pressure and if she really against this that you'll give her the key back."

He was skeptical about giving her the key back but nodded and patted Blaise on the back, "Thanks mate, but how did you become so knowledgeable about woman?"

He smirked, "Well I am dating Ginny Weasley so I have to know what's going on in the head of them." They both laughed until they heard a voice behind them, "What are you two laughing at?" They turned and behind them was a royally pissed Ginny staring into the back of their heads.

Blaise chuckled nervously, "Nothing love; Draco just told me a funny joke isn't that right Drake?" Draco nodded quickly and Ginny smiled, "That's what I thought, come on Blaise." He hopped up and followed Ginny out of the great hall giving Draco a nervous glance, he gave Blaise thumbs up.

That night Draco waited for Hermione in the common room and ended up falling asleep. He woke up around 11 p.m. to the sound of the portrait hole opening. Hermione tip toed in probably fearing that she would wake him. He jumped out of his seat and stepped in front of her before she could run away.

"Draco gets out of my way," she said.

"Listen Hermione just hear me out, I know you're freaked out about going on a date with me. To be honest I am too. I've liked you sense the beginning of the year and stealing your key was the only idea had to get you go out with me. A very bad idea now that I think about it. I just want you to know that this whole thing isn't a prank or something that's going to blow up in your face. All I ask you is to give me a chance, and if you're really uncomfortable about this whole thing, then I'll give your key back and we won't have to mention this again." He stepped out of her way and gave a pleading look.

Hermione was a bit taken aback after the confession but smiled at Draco. It was cute how he just spilled out his feelings like that and the puppy dog eyes added to it, she's never seen him without his barriers up and it put him into a new light. She mentally shook her self 'Hermione what are you thinking Draco not cute, it's just nice that he considered your feeling in this, yeah that's it'.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you for telling me Draco and sorry I've been ignoring you all week, I've been a wreck. There's a makeup Hogsmeade weekend in a couple days how about we go to that new restaurant that just opened down there around seven, sound good to you?" Draco nodded and smiled at her. She blushed and started to head to her room but then turned around back to the common room. "Forgot," she mumbled. Draco laughed and headed up the stairs.

Hermione got under the sheets and smiled to herself, maybe this date wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

 **1\. Drago Scala Guaritore (DraH-go, ScAl-ah, Gwa-he-TORa) – This is a potion of my own creation. It's basically French for Dragon Scale Healer (not very original). The name is self-explanatory. I'm not sure what the wizard version is but the muggle version is some glue in a bowl with the smallest amount of water and a food dye color of your choice.**

 **A/N**

 **Okay a guy that's it. I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully it won't such a long wait for the next part. Remember to review. Bye**


	3. Snowy Dates

**A/N**

 **Hi again, not much to say except this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy and PLESAE READ THE END AUTHOR NOTE PLEEEAAASEEE. Sorry that was weird but seriously please don't skip past it when you get to it.**

 **Disclaimer - I much as I would love it I do not own any of the Harry potter characters. That right belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Snow was falling softly outside the window of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was supposed to be meeting Draco in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes, but as she was leaving Ginny stopped her and yelled, "Wait one more thing," before running up to the dorms for who knows what. She sighed and looked out the window. 'This is what you get for letting Ginny Weasley dress you up' she thought. Ginny ran down the stairs and showed Hermione a bracelet before clipping it on her wrist. "There now you look perfect," she smiled and then pushed Hermione towards a mirror, "What do you think?"

Hermione had to admit she didn't look half bad. She was wearing a black knee length dress with a small sweater over it and some black flats. Her hair was in a neat bun on top of her head with a few ringlets cascading her face and she wore just a tad bit of makeup to bring out her natural features. "Thanks Gin, I don't know what I could have done without you," that was a lie but Hermione had to say something. She loved Ginny but the girl could go overboard, she hadn't even asked for her help. She had been sitting in the library reading when Ginny appeared and dragged her away, here they we're five hours later standing in a pile of discarded dresses, jewelry, and shoes all brought out by the red head herself. She really did love the dress, but her only problem it didn't exactly keep her warm even with the sweater so she put a quick heating charm on the garment when the younger girl wasn't looking.

Ginny sighed then looked at the clock and gasped. She dragged Hermione towards the portrait door and yelled out, "You're going to be late, love you have a good time," before shutting the door behind her. Hermione shook her head before making her way to the great hall; she couldn't wait to see Draco.

Draco tightened the tie around his neck before wringing his hands together nervously. He looked in the mirror for the tenth time and started pacing around the room. "What if she doesn't like ties maybe she's more of a bow tie person? Does this black make me look morbid? How about-," he was cut off by a pillow to the face.

"Bloody hell Drake, you've been stressing for the past hour just calm down and stop nagging me. You look fine," Blaise rolled his eyes from his place on the couch, "Besides it's not like you trying to impress anyone important, are you?" Draco threw the pillow back at Blaise and glared at him. He turned back towards the mirror and adjusted his tie again.

"Ah come on mate, I'm sorry I know how important this date is to you I shouldn't have said anything," Draco still didn't say anything. Blaise sighed and got from the couch, he walked up towards the door. "Okay I'm going to go now, I'll see you late Draco," Blaise walked out the door and Draco relaxed. It was hard to stay mad at his friend. He turned to the couch only to be thrown to the floor by an unknown person. He tensed up but then laughed when he realized it was Blaise.

They fought for a bit until Blaise had Draco pinned to the floor. "Forgive me Drake, and I'll let you go."

Draco smiled, "Never!"

Blaise smirked and took hold of his tie, "Fine then, forgive me or I'll undo this tie that took you two hours to do,"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't?!"

Blaise laughed, "Try me." They glared at each other for a minute before Draco nodded. Blaise got up and both of them brushed themselves off laughing.

"How did you even get back here Blaise, I didn't hear the door open," Draco grabbed his jacket off the ground and threw it on while waiting for an answer.

Blaise shrugged, "A wizard never reveals his secrets."

Draco scoffed, "You do realize the saying a magician never reveals his secrets right?"

Blaise smiled, "Watch yourself mate you're starting to sound like Hermione," Draco playfully punched him.

Blaise looked at the clock on the mantle place. "Hey Drake you better get going it's almost 6:30 p.m."

Draco looked too and he nodded, "Thanks mate, I'll see you later," he walked out the common room door and started walking to the great hall; he couldn't wait to see Hermione.

She smiled when she saw him standing outside the great hall; he was fiddling with his jacket nervously and his head jerked up when he saw her coming.

"Hermione," he said in awe, "You look beautiful."

She blushed than linked her arm with his. "Thank you Draco, now about dinner?"

They walked halfway to Hogsmeade only stopping to get a carriage for the short ride there. The conversation was lively and full of stories from their past. "Wait, so your father actually did that?" she questioned.

"Yes! He just picked me up and placed me in the room with the wand and left me there until he heard some form of explosion," they both started laughing.

"Draco that awful," but she couldn't help but to let another giggle loose.

"Yes well he didn't exactly get father of the year," Draco slowed down and got a solemn look on his face. Hermione smiled and put her hand in his, "Hey it's all in the past now, let's just go to dinner and have a good time alright?" Draco nodded and they started towards the restaurant.

When they walked in Draco immediately felt at ease. The atmosphere was warm and soft, there was fire going on in the corner that sent an orange glow around the place, and the light conversation coming from all sides made everyone feel at ease.

A waitress came towards them and smiled. "Good evening. Welcome to Le Chaudron Des Sorcières. Please come this way and may I say it's so nice to see a younger couple come to a place as fancy as this." Draco smiled, he liked that people thought they were a couple, until he felt Hermione drop his hand. He glanced at her and she frowned at the waitress, "We're actually not together, now if you could please show us to our table." The waitresses grin wavered a bit but then she led them towards the back of the restaurant.

Draco followed but was confused. They had been getting along; they had laughed at each other's jokes, she had smiled at him and held his hand. What had he done wrong? He was snapped out of his questioning when the waiter got to their table, "Enjoy," she said then walked away. They were sitting in a secluded part of the restaurant and a little candle was sitting on their table. 'At least the waitress thinks we're good together' he thought.

They both sat down and began looking at their menus. Hermione glanced over hers and stared at Draco. She didn't know why she let go of his hand she just felt weird when that waitress said they we're dating, not that she would mind dating him, of course, she had come to that conclusion while she was getting dressed. As Ginny was putting her make-up on she had thought over everything Draco had said in the past weeks. She thought about him wanting to be friends with her, him liking her, and most importantly his whole plan just to get her out on a date. It was all ridiculous but cute at the same time so tonight after dinner she was going to tell him that she would like the dates to continue. 'But I've probably ruined that' she conclude as she looked over at him.'

She sighed and put her menu down, "Draco," she said questioningly. He looked at her and put his menu down,

"Yes Granger?" he said with a flat voice.

She winced at that, so he was angry; no, she looked in his eyes and saw disappointment and sadness, so he was just disappointed maybe she could fix this. "Listen Draco, I'm sorry about earlier. The thing is I'm not really a romantic or sentimental person so when someone outright asks me something along those lines, I tend to get frazzled and upset," she looked up at him to see how she was doing but only saw a stony look on his face, she stared at her lap. "What I'm trying to say is I really like you and do you think that maybe you could give me another try at the whole sentiment thing?"

She waited for a couple seconds and when he was yet to say anything she got up to leave. "Hermione wait," she turned around when she heard him speak, "listen I'm not sure what's going on in that brilliant head of yours but it's really not as a big deal as you're making it. I have made so many other mistakes in my life that are a whole lot worse than you letting go of my hand because a waiter commented on us and your right we're not a couple but I would like to change that. Let's just enjoy dinner and see where this goes" he grabbed her and gesture her to sit down. She nodded and sighed in relief (in her head of course).

The night was a blur of laughter, food, and fun. They chatted about everything and nothing but had to quiet down when a couple a few tables down glared at them. They left the restaurant hand in hand grinning at each other and it was easy to say it was a successful night. Their waitress watched them leave and smiled, 'this was an easy job' she thought and then she backed away into the shadows and disappeared.

When they arrived back in the common room they both fell against the door and laughed. Draco looked at her and smiled, it had been an amazing. Hermione saw him staring and grinned confusedly, "What are you looking at?" He just shook his head and then remembered something; he ran out of the room into his and grabbed her key on his dresser. He returned with his hands behind his back then presented the key to her, "This is yours I believe my Lady," he held out his hands for her to take it.

She shook her head and grinned, "Oh come here you big git," she grabbed his shirt, and kissed him.

'Yes,' they both thought, 'it was worth it.'

 **Le Chaudron Des** **Sorcières means The Witches Cauldron in french**

 **A/N**

 **Yayyyy I'm done I'm done I'm done. Thank you all who read this story and reviewed it and before I go I have a couple things to say**

 **1\. I know this one was a little short but I thought it was a good stop right here. I was going to do an epilogue but again I liked it right here. If you still want one put it in the reviews and I'll consider it.**

 **2\. In case you haven't seen, Dear Doctor is only a One-Shot but I might do a fic along the same lines called Lost and foud.**

 **Lastly, I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for stories so if you have a suggestion put it in the reviews please and I'll consider it. If I do use it I'll give you a little shout out in the A/N.**

 **Keep Reading! Read anything it doesn't matter as long as you're learning :)**

 **ADD ON RIGHT HERE! IF YOU REALLY LIKED THIS STORY READ THIS !**

 **Okay so here's the deal. I just entered a contest on called Fandom3. It's basically a fanfiction contest where the winner is determined by votes like usual. If you enjoyed this fic I hope you'll go over and vote for it.**

 **My name on Inkitt is PaigeWood7 and well you know the name of the fiction. Also for those of you that go over and check it out there's a special surprise.**

 **DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

 ***creak creak creak***

 **Really no one, no one at all? Well I won't keep you waiting.**

 **I have written a prologue to SQAD (acronym) and the only the only way you can see it is on the Inkitt site. That's right folks, I'm not gonna put it on fanfiction so go on over and check it out when you have the time.**

 **Thanks and remember to vote if you liked it!**

 **(P.S. You can find all this information on my profile also)**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N**

 **The long awaited Epilogue is here. Nothing much to say except hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own- okay come on guys we all know I don't own Harry Potter. None of do only J.K Rowling does. No one's going to look at this and say "Oh no she's posing as J.K Rowling stop her!" Well, some people maybe but that's not the point. Never mind just read the story**

Epilogue- 10 years later

"Draco, where are you taking me," Hermione giggled. They'd been walking for over fifteen minutes and there was no sign that they were stopping anytime soon.

"Don't worry darling we'll be there in a minute," he whispered into her ear.

She had been peacefully reading when Draco had snuck up behind her and blindfolded her with a charmed rag. An apparition and a short carriage ride later they were walking ankle deep in snow, going who knows where to do who knows what. She stepped forward again and almost fell into a small snow bank.

"Carful Mione," Draco said as he helped steady her. Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I would be a lot more careful if you just took this bloody blindfold off." She pulled herself out of his embrace and faced the general direction that she heard his voice come from. "And I don't need you codling me every moment, now which way are we going?" She took a step to her right and heard Draco's exclamations of "Stop!" but a moment too late for she fell head first into a deep pile of snow.

She heard Draco grumble as he helped her up, "Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?"

She laughed and held onto his shoulder as she got up, "I thought that was one of the reasons you loved me?"

Draco chuckled and linked her arm with his, "Well that's one of the reasons, Merlin help me." She swatted his arm and they continued on.

After the pair got out of Hogwarts they both got jobs with the Ministry. Hermione in the HEE division (House Elf Equality) and Draco got a job as an Auror. They were together for five years until they moved into together and it took another two for them to not fight about who got which side of the bed every other night, after that it was smooth sailing. Blaise finally got the bollocks to propose to Ginny a year after Hogwarts. It was a beautiful reception and Hermione was the Maid of Honor while Draco was the Best Man. Harry and Ron went on Auror missions regularly so they weren't around much except on really important days like Hermione's Birthday, Ginny's wedding, and soon hopefully Hermione's, at least, that's what Draco hoped as he patted the ring box in his pocket one last time.

He led her up a small hill and they finally reached their destination. He smiled and rubbed his hands together nervously before undoing her blindfold. Hermione looked around and gathered her surroundings. They were by the semi-circle of rocks near Hagrid's Hut.

She looked at Draco quizzically, "Why did you…." She trailed off her sentence and smiled remembering what had happened here those many years ago.

"Now you've got it," Draco said with a grin. Hermione laughed and wandered over to the rock where she had punched Draco in the third year.

"That was some punch but I liked it better when you were whimpering as I had my wand pointed at you, now that's a memory," She giggled and did a bad impression of Draco up against the rock.

"My father will hear about this," She said in a deep voice.

Draco scoffed and wrapped his arms around her. "First, I did not look like that-"

"Yeah you did," She interrupted and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Fine maybe I did but that not the point," he said in a stern voice

Hermione shrugged her shoulders at this nonchalantly with a smirk on her face.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued, "Secondly, I did not whimper, a Malfoy never whimpers nor do they feel intimidated by girls. I just felt sorry for you so I faked it."

Hermione snorted at this, "Sure, you were acting, that's rich coming from the guy that can't lie to save his life."

Draco mocked an offended look, "What do you mean, I can lie all I want. I'm the Slytherin King; it's kind of in the job description."

Hermione chuckled and pulled out of Draco grasp, "Well I'm the Brightest Witch of our Age. It's kind of in the job description to know when someone's lying or not. I'm not dimwitted like your ex-jockeys that followed you around all the time."

Draco grinned and grabbed her hand, "Careful Ms. Witch, better not have Blaise hear you talking like that for he was one of those ex-jockeys that followed me around all the time that you were referring to."

Hermione smirked, "Blaise wouldn't care, he knows that I could take him down in a fight, wand or otherwise."

She let go of his hand and wandered over to a door that entered into the school. "Now Draco, not that I don't enjoy taking a trip down memory lane but are we here for a reason or just for sightseeing," She turned around again to see one Draco Malfoy on one knee with what suspiciously looked like a ring box in his hand. She gasped and froze in her spot.

"Draco," she whispered, "what-"

He interrupted her before she could finish, "Hermione, you have stayed with me through the greatest and roughest times of my life. Even at my worst when I stormed out of the flat because I got mad at myself, at you, or at nothing you were always there when I came back," he paused to take a breath, "you were there when I got the letter that my mum died and I cried on your shoulder for hours, you were there when I had to leave you for three months for an Auror mission, and you were there when I got back."

He looked up to see a tear trailing down Hermione's cheek. He smiled a comforting smile at her and went on, "I must have been Merlin in another life Hermione because heaven knows I haven't done anything in this life to deserve you. I tortured you for years at school and have said so many things that have made you cry but you still came back to love me. I don't know how to repay you for all the amazing years you have given me so I guess this will have to do," he adjusted his knee and looked into her eyes, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and I promise you I'll try to give you what you have given me these past ten years or so help me Merlin I will die an uncomplete man."

He opened the ring box and watched her face for a reaction, any reaction. Slowly she moved towards him and brought him to his knees.

She looked at him with teary eyes and pulled him into embrace, "Of course I will you bloody git I can't believe you didn't ask sooner," She pulled back and looked at Draco happily, "Although you did get something wrong in that little speech of yours."

"What's that," he asked quizzically with concern on his face.

She put her arms on his shoulder and smiled at him, "It's me that doesn't deserve you." He grinned at her and put the ring slowly onto her finger.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he whispered into her ear, "Now this is what I call a happy ending."

'It really is'

 _Fin_

 **A/N**

 **Ack it's so fluffy and cheesy I'm going to die. Hope you enjoyed and this is the final last chapter of the story unless I decide to expand it with them having kids. It would be another story of course but same backstory. I don't like having another set of Draco Hermione's without the same backstory because it feels like I'm just ignoring what happened in this one. That's about it**

 **Keep Reading**


End file.
